Has Nothing of Value Been Learned?
by Drop Dead Confused
Summary: What went on after the movie leaves off? This fanfic was done mainly for humor and has been continued due to the lovely reviews from wonderful people. Care to become a wonderful person? Read AND review, pretty please? Chapter Two up! All my love, Confused
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Phantom of the Opera, one of my personal favorites, leaves a large hole opened at the end for the viewer to imagine. I'm just toying with that hole to see what I can come up with. This is just a one-shot, but if you like it I'll continue it.

Just remember to review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last saw the poor Opera Ghost, he was in a right sorry state, having just been fully exposed as a hideously deformed genius and a blonde in front a full house, during his own opera! As if the whole exposure thing wasn't enough, now the patrons of the Opera Popular will never know the music he has written.

Our O.G. plans to take Christine and live the rest of his days with her in the vaults of the theatre. But alas! She couldn't see past his violent tendencies and facial infliction. Plus she was already engaged to Rauol but that wasn't such a big thing. Just kill the git and marry the girl, right? WRONG! The stupid patrons and a few armed guards decided to hunt the murderer down. How sweet. They were pouring salt into the already opened wound.

Poor O.G., nobody thinks that perhaps there is a reason for his little (okay, ENORMOUS) obsession with Christine. Nobody thinks this whole situation out, except our little Meg Giry. Ah, Meg! She knows, from hanging around with Madam Giry, that something more went on with the Phantom and Christine. And she intends to find out. While all the Phantom Hunters are tearing apart O.G.'s lair, she grabs his mask and makes for the mirror. There, of course, she finds it broken. Without wasting a second, she runs the length of the passage to Christine's dressing room, which is engulfed in flames.

"There was no need to come." O.G. whispers as Meg kneels down beside him. He lays sprawled on the floor sobbing silently.

"But I came anyways." Meg coos as she places his mask on his face.

He rolled his eyes at her sympathy, feeling quite bitter towards the world as he should.

"When you first took her," Meg hesitated as O.G. shot her a dark look. She knew it would be all too easy for him to throttle her with his bear hands. He definitely had enough anger to do it. But she continued:

"When you first took her, what happened?"

At this, the depressed O.G. groaned and sat up slowly.

"I thought she would understand that there are other reasons to stay with me besides love." He stated flatly. Meg's eyes widened. "She'll understand soon enough. Oh Christine! Forgive me!"

He collapsed to the ground in another wave of anguish and moaned into his hands. Meg looked around quickly. The fire was growing quite hot and it wouldn't be a bad idea to get O.G. out of here.

"Shall we go then?" She asked brightly.

"Where? Nowhere. There's no place for me now." He looked up at Meg, "Unless you would do the honors of burring me alive or something."

"Well let's go." She grabbed O.G. by the hand and pulled him to his feet. He followed her through the mirror again a down the long hall. She took a sharp right as they were headed for the lake.

Meg waved her free hand as he began to protest. When they reached the small room with mourning candles, she stopped.

"Have you ever considered the catacombs?"

"Lovely." O.G. said sarcastically when Meg stopped in the graves beneath the city. Bones were piled along the walls and a faint, persistent drip of water could be heard.

"Mother and I are going to be staying in an apartment near by for the time being. She hid you once, so I guess it would be my turn." Meg tossed her hair importantly.

"Family tradition." Sneered the sulking O.G.

"Yes." Meg said without noticing, "I'll be back in the morning."

"You shouldn't have come." O.G. repeated once more.

"But I did anyways." Meg turned to leave but paused, "Oh, and…do you want anything from up there? Perhaps a new wig?"

O.G. sank down to the floor and leaned his head back and laughed. His eyes filled with tears of an indeterminable emotion as he laughed. When he had finished, he wiped his eyes and looked at Meg.

"Yes. A new wig would be just grand thanks." He said in a steely tone. "My opera house has just been burned to the ground, an insolent BOY has taken my…has taken Christine, and YOU want to know if I need a new WIG?! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT SOLITUDE?!"

Meg stared blankly at him, blinked twice then asked,

"No wig then?"

"No." O.G. sank to the floor once again, "No wig."

As Meg climbed the ladder she distinctly heard Masquerade being hummed mixed with soft sobbing and moaning of 'Christine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Somehow, my mother has succeded in removing Microsoft Word from our home computer, so this is typed on Notepad. As you have noticed, I did indeed move this story to the Phantom of the Opera section that I (sadly) didn't know existed. So, here you are! Chapter Two!  
_Love, Confused_

**PS-** Any suggestions on how to get Word back from the bowels of this cursed machine would be GREATLY appreciated.  
**PSS-** They call him O.G. (Opera Ghost) in the movie and yes I know his name is Erik. I don't exactally know why I kept saying O.G.  
**PSSS**- There is NO Spell Check on Notepad...bear with me.

* * *

Meg joins her mother in their slummy downtown appartment. The dwelling space has once been worth a small fortune but its value has since diminished. Meg wrinkles her nose in disgust as she enters the once-sparkling foyer. A threadbare Persian rug covers the otherwise ragged floor.

"Meg?" Madame Giry's voice sounds distant.

"Yes?"

" 'Ow do you cook a potato," Then she adds, "Over an opened flame?"

The delicate balerina rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge that her mother was judged to be clinically insane because of her blind compassion towards the ever emotional Erik, but this was too much.

"Erm...a potato?" Meg entered the kitchen where her mother sat holding a lit candle, probably from O.G.'s ex-lair, and a potato.

"Iz ze Opera 'ouse gone yet?" Madame asked, forgetting their current topic entirely.

"No." Meg blew out the candle and took the potato, "The firemen had it almost under control when I left."

"Oh." Madame picked up a fork that was laying on the table, "So 'e failed?"

"When 'e knew 'e could not 'ave Miss Daae, 'e was going to destroy all she stood for. Including the Opera 'ouse." Madame Giry began carving away the wood of a chair leg with the fork, a task not easily accomplished.

"Oh." Meg slowly backed out of the room utilizing her ballet-step talents to maintain her perfect posture.

She entered the third and last room of the appartment and laid herself out on the floor to wait for sleep to come.

Below the streets, Erik was doing the same.

**MEANWHILE,**

To get where we are going in this tale, we need to journey backwards.

Christine and her pretty boy lover are happily punting away on the black gonola that Erik so kindly loaned to them. This may have seemed like a slightly uncharacteristic act of nice-ness. He did, after all, allow the only woman who could make is song take flight escape with the "insolent boy" he loathed so deeply.

And why in the world would our Opera Ghost do this?

The gondola leaked.

By the time Captain Oblivious realized this, he and Miss Daae were out in the middle of the lake.

Sadly Rauol can not swim.

Also equally sad, he did not die.

The squad of Phantom Hunters happened to hear his struggling as well as Christine's singing (they only really cared about the latter) and came to rescue the young lovers.

Once on solid ground, Raoul and Christine made their escape to Raoul's family estate. It was, quite literally, a family estate. Raoul's parents felt the Raoul had not yet matured to the point at which he could inherit the property. In other words, they thought he was not man enough to handle the challenge. This fact caused the poor boy's self esteem to drop to sickeningly low levels and ruined any sexual prowess he might have had otherwise.

This was to be the mansion that christine and Raoul would spend the rest of their days avoiding Raoul's parents, who, ironically, outlived the young couple.

They were constantly running in on the pair when a particularly passionate exchange had begun, creating an air of uncertainty. Often, while attempting to sleep in her separate room, christine wondered if they would ever get past a few pecks on the cheek without Raoul's parents bursting in on them.

Uncertainty was indeed on the minds of many this night.


End file.
